


Y A N A (You Are Not Alone)

by Kiriahtan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Arco Camaleónico, Básicamente qué ocurrió con Yana tras usar el reloj, Chantho/Yana (insinuado-unidireccional), El Doctor (mencionado), Gen, Time War (menciones), Utopia, Yana's backstory, fic con 2 versiones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los nombres son poderosos. Los nombres no existen al azar. Y cuando no los eliges tú a veces significa que el universo los está eligiendo por ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Le querían para luchar en la Guerra del Tiempo. Por eso el consejo, con Rassilion a la cabeza, había decidido que merecía la pena asumir el riesgo de renovar su ciclo de regeneraciones. Los daleks representaban la más absoluta locura, la locura de la destrucción, a ojos de los Señores del Tiempo. ¿Qué mejor entonces que un loco para combatir a otro?

Salvo que no sería así. En absoluto.

Rassilion y sus Señores del Tiempo habían decidido que le necesitaban pero ¿por qué iba él a necesitarlos? ¿Por qué iba él a luchar por un planeta que hacía mucho que había dejado atrás, con aspiraciones mucho mayores? ¿Por qué iba él a luchar por quienes creían que era un loco y un arma? Lo segundo era halagador pero no. No. Rassilion y su consejo eran los mismos necios de siempre. Ellos le necesitaban pero el Amo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar, de nuevo, esta vez por ello.

Por eso huyó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

La guerra. La guerra contenía horrores enloquecedores incluso para el mayor de los locos.

Y la guerra te perseguía.

Tuvo que huir al final del universo, al final del tiempo mismo, para impedir que los daleks o, peor aún, el resto de Señores del Tiempo le siguieran. Huyó lo más lejos que pudo para que le perdiesen el rastro. Perdiéndose él mismo.

La TARDIS iba a estrellarse. No podía llegar tan lejos, no podía soportar las turbulencias y, sobre todo, ya estaba tocada por la guerra, por los horrores. El sistema de navegación apenas había aguantado para mantener fijo el rumbo en los últimos instantes y cuando quiso comenzar la materialización en el final del universo, el Amo supo que la nave estaba a punto de derrumbarse. En la guerra todas las TARDISes habían sido movilizadas, daba igual el estado en el que estuviesen.

El fin del universo tampoco era un lugar seguro, lo supo. Si la Guerra del Tiempo devastaba (y lo haría. Lo había visto y por eso había huido. No había habido guerra como aquella), acabarían encontrándole. Los daleks, las pesadillas que ambos bandos habían creado para la guerra (¿y le llamaban a él loco? ¡Rassilion sí que estaba loco! Resultaba desternillante) o, peor aún, los propios Señores del Tiempo.

El Amo tanteó en uno de los compartimentos secretos que había descubierto en aquella TARDIS, entre los tambaleos de la nave y de las corrientes del tiempo que trataban de estabilizarse mientras se materializaban. Pronto sacó lo que buscaba. Lo había robado cuando nadie miraba.

Los corazones le latían con rabia contra el pecho. La sola idea era denigrante pero era un superviviente nato: siempre sobrevivía. Incluso cuando parecía que había muerto el recto residente de su planeta natal decidía que merecía la pena hacer lo impensable y reiniciar su ciclo de regeneraciones para que combatiese en su nombre, aunque luego hubiese decidido no hacerlo. Claro que no iba a hacerlo. Había muerto muchas veces, de muchas formas distintas, y no estaba dispuesto a hundirse en esa guerra como otros tantos. No cuando a él no le importaba nada. ¡Que se hundieran Gallifrey y Skaro! Él se levantaría después, más poderoso, y se haría con sus pedazos para cerrar el puño sobre el universo entero.

Él siempre sobrevivía, siempre tenía un último as en la manga. Había demostrado muchas veces que era indestructible.

Abrió el reloj de bolsillo. La apariencia era lo de menos: aquella era la llave de su supervivencia. Si Rassilion quería sería capaz de encontrarle incluso aunque se escondiese en el mismísimo fin del universo. Pero no podría encontrarle si en su pecho solo latía un corazón en vez de dos, por muy denigrante que fuese renunciar a sus recuerdos y vivir como un miserable humano. Aunque fuese temporalmente. Denigrante o no, era mejor sobrevivir.

Todas las luces de la TARDIS brillaban a su alrededor, la nave alertándolo de que el impacto era inminente.

Antes de estrellarse el Amo activó el reloj.

∞

El exterior de la base era peligroso. Solo salían fuera hombres armados y solo en situaciones de emergencia, cuando era realmente necesario. Sin embargo en la colonia habían arriesgado su vida para salvarla, dándole cobijo, cuando había huído del conglomerado y ahora ella, Chantho, era la última de su especie. Había visto caer algo, estrellándose no muy lejos de la base, y quizá hubiese alguien dentro. Por un momento le había parecido que podía ser una nave.

Chantho no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras alguien podía estar en peligro: una nave tendría una tripulación, pasajeros. Utopía era su refugio, el lugar que la había salvado ahora que no quedaba nada más, y emitía un comunicado a las últimas especies que quedaban en el universo moribundo. Por eso se llamaba Utopía: era una esperanza. Ahora alguien podía haberse estrellado en un último intento por llegar a ellos y Chantho no podía dejar que muriese en el exterior a causa de las bestias.

Algo en sus palabras debió conmover a los guardias de la colonia porque dos de ellos no solo le abrieron las puertas cuando no era turno de búsqueda de alimentos, sino que además se ofrecieron e insistieron en acompañarla. Chantho debía admitir que con ellos, y con las armas de fuego que sostenían, se sentía más segura. Pero estaba segura sobre todo de que hacía lo correcto y por ello sus pasos no hubiesen temblado aún de ir sola. Al menos no demasiado...

La nave dejaba un reguero de humo en el cielo negro (el cielo que anunciaba la futura muerte del universo, sin estrellas) que permitía llegar hasta ella con facilidad.

El impacto había sido reciente y había creado un escaso cráter entre las duras rocas de la superficie del planeta. Los dos guardias se quedaron atrás, vigilando por si el humo atraía a los salvajes que llamaban la “raza del futuro” (¿qué futuro? Si significaban la aniquilación… Era un nombre muy irónico a ojos de Chantho) ante la promesa de un desastre, mientras ella avanzaba. Se tapó con la ropa la nariz para no tener que toser y agitó una mano para apartar el humo.

No podía reconocer de qué clase de nave se trataba, aunque tampoco era ninguna experta en la materia, pero parecía que había quedado totalmente inservible después de estrellarse.

Entre los restos había un hombre.

Chantho se aproximó con rapidez a él en cuanto distinguió el cuerpo. Se agachó a su lado y le dio la vuelta: estaba inconsciente. Por su aspecto parecía como los humanos de la colonia. Tenía la cara redondeada y el único pelo que tenía, oscuro, empezaba a tornarse blanco. En una mano tenía los dedos cerrados sobre un reloj.

Se arrodilló a su lado y trató de buscarle el pulso, intentando recordar cómo eran las señales vitales de aquella especie. Que fuesen la raza predominante en la base ayudaba mucho, pese a que ella llevaba poco tiempo allí (quizá por eso había necesitado devolver el favor que le había sido hecho) y aún estuviese habituándose. Por fortuna encontró señales que, estaba segura, indicaban vida. La piel del hombre estaba fría pero no muerta.

La malmooth trató de levantarle, sin éxito.

—¿Chan-pueden ayudarme-tho? —preguntó alzando la voz hacia los guardias, varios metros más allá, sosteniendo uno de los brazos del humano.

Los guardias no tardaron en llegar hasta ella y ayudarle a coger al hombre. Chantho acabó con una de las armas que no sabía utilizar en la mano mientras entre los tres arrastraban al desconocido de regreso a la colonia.

∞

Despertar fue algo impreciso. En un momento no estaba consciente y luego, en alguno otro, lo estaba. Confuso y con la cabeza embotada, desconcertado y desubicado, era incapaz de decir cuándo había pasado de un estado al otro. Igual que es imposible describir a dónde se va el tiempo mientras soñamos.

Aunque él no había estado soñado.

El techo tardó aún un buen rato en cobrar sentido: era de un color deslucido, grisáceo o marrón. Pero el color no era realmente importante porque apenas se atisbaba bien entre las tuberías que lo recorrían. De una forma u otra tenía mala pinta.

Que su cuerpo recordase que podía moverse y cómo hacerlo tardó aún un rato más largo: se giró hacia un lado y ese gesto ya hizo que el mundo a su alrededor se tambalease. Estaba increíblemente mareado pero lo que había a su lado, y que estaba conectado a su brazo, parecía material médico de monitorización. Bastante anticuado, pudo deducir. Igual que el techo. Allí tenía pinta de que se apañaban con lo que tenían.

Sólo que ¿dónde era allí?

La conciencia de cómo había llegado a aquel lugar y dónde estaba antes no tardó porque directamente no llegó.

—Chan-ha despertado-tho —le sorprendió una voz a su otro lado y al girarse de nuevo vio a una joven alienígena de piel dura de tonos azules. Sería más apropiado llamarlo caparazón. La joven estaba sonriendo—. Chan-me alegro de que haya sobrevivido-tho.

—¿... Sobrevivido?

Por alguna razón esa palabra era importante más allá del simple significado que tenía, que ya era bastante importante. "Sobrevivir". Esa idea le hacía sentir... orgulloso.

—Chan-sí-tho —asintió la mujer. Parecía contenta de poder darle la buena noticia—. Chan-te estrellaste junto a nuestra base-tho. Chan-salí a rescatarte y me alegro de que estés bien-tho —explicó.

No recordaba haberse estrellado, no recordaba ese sitio y no recordaba nada.

Donde debían estar sus recuerdos solo había un vacío, un vórtice de neblina que impedía que nada pudiese tomar forma.

Salvo ese sonido al fondo de su cabeza que le impedía terminar pensar bien. Ese sonido que llevaba sonando desde que había despertado, cuando fuese que hubiese sido eso.

No, que llevaba sonando desde antes. Sin explicación alguna lo supo, igual que había sabido abrir los ojos y moverse aunque le hubiese costado horrores. Sentía todo el cuerpo magullado, por eso le había costado, y su mente también estaba magullada.

—No recuerdo ningún accidente —dijo por fin. Su voz sonaba tomada pero no tardaría en recuperarse. Como todo salvo esa neblina que no parecía disiparse de su memoria—. ¿Dónde estoy...?

La mujer se sentó a su lado acercando una silla desde una esquina, tan destartalada como todo a su alrededor. Pero que sobrevivía. Como él. La idea le hizo sonreír.

—Chan-esta es la base Utopía-tho —comenzó a explicar—. Chan-es el último resquicio de vida-tho. Chan-han... hemos mandado mensajes a todo el universo para que venga hasta aquí-tho. Chan-es el último refugio-tho.

—¿El último refugio de qué? —se incorporó sobre la cama, apoyándose en el respaldo. Descubrió que aunque se sentía magullado, su cuerpo no estaba tan mal.

Ella le miró con cierta sorpresa, como si la pregunta fuese demasiado obvia.

—Chan-de la muerte del universo-tho —respondió por fin. Con la dificultad de cuando la franqueza es cruel y ojalá fuese mentira—. Chan-el fin del universo ha llegado-tho. Chan-todos nos estamos reuniendo aquí-tho.

La muerte del universo. Algo aparentemente inconcebible. Por alguna razón a su mente, incapaz de formar sus recuerdos y qué había sido de él antes de despertar en esa cama de hospital precario (ahora entendía el por qué de esa precariedad), no le pareció tan imposible.

—¿Para qué?

Ella le miró, sin comprender su pregunta.

—Niña, ¿para qué os estáis reuniendo aquí? ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó, con cordura, con cordialidad, suavemente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con pesar.

—Chan-no hay plan-tho. Chan-solo nos reunimos-tho —confesó.

La vida tiende a la vida. Y la vida no quiere morir sola aunque tenga que morir. Si el destino es el mismo era mejor afrontarlo acompañados.

¿Por eso había ido él hasta allí? ¿Tampoco quería morir solo? Pero morir se le hacía una idea nefasta ahora que había sobrevivido para llegar hasta allí, hubiese sido de la forma que hubiese sido.

—Eso no puede ser así —declaró. El entumecimiento de su cuerpo se había terminado de disipar (no así el de su mente. No así el sonido al final de la misma) y aunque se daba cuenta de que era mayor, también notaba en los músculos, tendones y huesos que no estaba demasiado mayor. Se apartó la sábana a un lado, se quitó el gotero (que de alguna forma sabía que era innecesario. ¿Era médico acaso aún sin recordarlo?) y se bajó de la cama.

Eso bastó para levantar a la alienígena (malmooth, supo también sin pretender saberlo. Solo lo supo) de su silla y avanzar hacia él para intentar devolverlo a la cama.

—¡Chan-no puede levantarse-tho! ¡Chan-debe descansar-tho!

—No es necesario —le impidió hacerle volver a tumbarse—. El universo se va a acabar, ¿no? Eso estabas diciendo, ¿verdad? Entonces hay cosas más urgentes que atender —declaró con seguridad.

Ella le miró con el asombro pintado en sus ojos y en las pequeñas patas que asomaban de los extremos de su cara, pequeñas extremidades sensoriales. Era el asombro de quien no iba a poder detenerlo porque no lo quería hacer tras haber oído algo así, algo que quería haber oído desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que no llegaba.

Ese asombro de la malmooth fue lo primero que le hizo sentir calidez desde que había despertado.

∞

—¿Que puede hacer _qué_?

El rostro del coronel se había girado hacia él finalmente. Era el mayor rango entre los militares que quedaban en Utopía y eso le convertía, además, en el máximo cargo y líder de la colonia. Si no hubiese sido por los hombres armados y por la estructura de la base haría tiempo que la raza del futuro hubiese terminado con ellos. Eso hacía que el coronel Atillo fuese una persona extremadamente ocupada. Solo habían logrado cinco minutos con él mientras se ocupaba de preparar a los chicos que saldría en la próxima excursión en busca de comida y recursos.

Pero ahora habían captado toda su atención y pudo notar como Chantho que le había salvado la vida con toda seguridad, se encogía tras de él ante aquella mirada gris y profunda, penetrante y cargada de experiencia pero no de paciencia. Eso había hecho que se convirtiese en la clase de hombre y de líder que era: uno duro y estricto pero que solo quería defender aquel último refugio en el universo hasta el final, que nunca dejaba de luchar.

Al igual que todos allí (o quizá más que cualquiera de ellos) el coronel sabía que al final la lucha no tenía sentido: el universo tocaría pronto a su fin hicieran lo que hicieran. Pero había que seguir luchando. Porque fuesen a morir igual en algún momento no significaba que fuesen a rendirse ante los locos del exterior. Resistirían.

—He dicho que puedo intentarlo —apuntó, carraspeando.

Eso quería decir que ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de que fuese posible pero tenía que intentarlo. Por los niños que había visto en los pasillos de la colonia, abrazados a sus madres, y por Chanto, que le había salvado la vida. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sentía que había llegado muy lejos para rendirse, aunque no lo recordase, y menos para hacerlo abandonando a quienes le habían salvado.

Sentía que siempre se podía encontrar una forma de sobrevivir.

—¿Puede salvarnos? —con toda la atención puesta sobre él, olvidándose de los chicos armados que tenía ante él, el coronel se giró, encarándolo. Su rostro estaba serio como un abismo y sus ojos se habían endurecido. Con algo tan caro como la esperanza de los desesperanzados no se podía jugar—. ¿Puede hacerlo o no? —exigió una respuesta.

—Chan-acaba de despertar y...-tho.

El coronel la cortó con una mirada fiera, devolviéndola al recién llegado que la mujer había salido a rescatar por su cuenta. Algo que le molestaba más por los dos guardias que la habían acompañado, puesto que podía considerarse insubordinación, pero que si los salvaba no importaría nada.

—No estoy seguro. Tendría que buscar un método, investigar bien la solución, conseguir recursos... Pero puedo intentarlo. No podemos quedarnos aquí parados —declaró con sinceridad el desconocido y su voz sonó determinada, segura de sí mismo. No era un hombre especialmente imponente ni alto pero cuando miraba así parecía ganar varios centímetros y toda la autoridad que su rostro redondeado y afable no tenía de por sí.

El coronel pasó la mirada de uno a otro. La chica parecía resuelta a apoyarle pese a su timidez. ¿De verdad aquel hombre podía salvarles del mismísimo fin del universo? Ni siquiera él mismo parecía convencido de ello pero en su mirada y su expresión seria se leía la determinación. Era un hombre adulto, mayor, que pronto comenzaría a acumular arrugas y al parecer no recordaba nada desde que había sido rescatado de su nave estrellada fuera de la colonia.

Parecía una locura pero al borde del fin del tiempo mismo el coronel estaba dispuesto a intentarlo todo, incluso las locuras.

—Está bien. Díganos lo que necesita y trataremos de conseguírselo, le doy mi palabra —asintió gravemente. Una oportunidad era mejor que ninguna—. Ahora he de terminar con la patrulla pero manténgame informado.

Le seguiría de cerca si era verdad que aquel hombre podía intentar salvarlos. El mismo asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Chantho. Tenemos que empezar a trabajar –dijo el hombre, girándose para enfilar el pasillo hacia el interior de la colonia.

El coronel se dio cuenta de que la posibilidad de una luz al final del túnel había sido tan arrolladora que no había preguntado su nombre pero ya estaban ambos demasiado lejos y él tenía trabajo que hacer. Frunció el ceño: si iba a intentar salvarlos a todos lo mínimo era saber quién era. Al coronel, además, le gustaba conocer a aquellos por los que luchaba cada día, tratando de mantener aquel lugar en pie. Aquella Utopía que solo tenía un nombre utópico, como si fuese un espejismo pero que era mejor que nada.

Aquella Utopía que aquel hombre decía que podía convertir en una utopía de verdad, en la última esperanza de aquel universo que poco a poco agonizaba.

¿Quién era?

Fuese quien fuese era lo que necesitaban. Aunque solo fuese una esperanza el coronel podría haber derramado lágrimas de alivio si no tuviese trabajo que hacer y una posición que mantener. Alguien tenía que mantener aquel sitio en pie y a salvo para que ese desconocido trabajase y los salvase a todos.

∞

—¿Chan-de verdad puede intentar salvarnos-tho? —preguntó la malmooth a su lado. No se había despegado de él desde que había despertado y había sido ella quien le había dicho que debían hablar con el coronel. En situaciones de emergencia y sitio, como aquella, era normal que fuese un militar el que llevase el mando. Atillo parecía rígido y firme pero también cabal. Para suerte de todos.

—Quiero intentarlo —declaró él. Lo había decidido desde que la había oído hablar, desde que se había levantado de la cama.

Esa era una guerra que _sí_ quería luchar: intentar salvar Utopía.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo: la mirada de asombro, de incredulidad y poco a poco también de admiración en la cara de la malmooth. Cuando se impresionaba estiraba un poco las extremidades de su rostro.

—Chan-mi nombre es Chantho-tho —se presentó por fin.

Pero eso era algo que ya lo sabía. "Chantho" era la palabra que repetía, partida, al decir cualquier frase. Un rasgo de la especie a la que pertenecía.

—¿Chan-cuál es su nombre, Profesor-tho? —preguntó Chantho a su lado.

No había dicho que fuese un profesor. Quizá era un erudito. No tenía forma de saberlo hasta que sus recuerdos regresasen y algo le decía que eso no iba a ocurrir. Iba a tener que aprender a vivir siendo un hombre sin pasado. Pero a su alrededor estaba Utopía, la última esperanza del universo que solo era un espejismo. Podía no tener pasado pero tenía un futuro al que mirar.

Una guerra en la que luchar.

(Era una idea extraña pero apareció en su mente. Las palabras adecuadas)

—Yana —respondió—. Mi nombre es Yana.

Lo hizo sin pensar. El nombre simplemente acudió a sus labios. ¿De verdad se llamaba así? No tenía forma de saberlo pero, una vez más, el conocimiento apareció en él. Yana. Así se llamaba. De alguna forma el nombre había llegado como si fuese impensable que pudiese haber cualquier otro. Como si el tiempo y el universo mismo ya tuviesen supiesen que siempre había sido Yana aunque él mismo no lo supiese aún.

¿Tenía algún sentido?

Lo que no tenía sentido era mirar hacia un pasado que no existía.

Chantho asintió frente a él, aceptando el nombre totalmente ajena al desconcierto que había despertado en su propio interior.

Yana (sí, Yana) se guardó las manos en el bolsillo, pensativo, y de pronto sus dedos palparon algo duro. Algo de metal. Algo cálido.

Lo sacó. Se trataba de un reloj de bolsillo. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta ese momento. Pero le sonaba extrañamente familiar. Como si proviniese de algún sitio que le costaba ubicar en la neblina de su mente. El embotamiento mental se había dispersado en cuanto se había puesto en movimiento pero aunque estuviese despejado, las regiones de su memoria seguían tan imposibles como cuando había despertado.

Esas regiones vacías y el sonido que retumbaba al final de su cabeza. Ese sonido no se había detenido. Parecía... Era familiar. Sonaba antiguo, muy antiguo, y familiar como si nunca hubiese dejado de estar a su lado y no había cejado ni siquiera mientras hablaba con Atillo.

Parecía un redoble.

Ahora parecía más intenso con el reloj en la mano. Como si intentase decirle algo.

—Chan-lo llevaba con usted cuando se estrelló-tho —le informó Chantho al verle sacarlo y sostenerlo.

Yana recobró la conciencia del lugar, que no había perdido del todo en ningún momento. Más bien pareció salir del hechizo del reloj y el redoble en su cabeza se hizo un poco más tenue. Sin detenerse, sin apagarse. Solo pasando a segundo plano.

—Chan-parecía importante para usted así que lo guardé-tho —explicó mejor la malmooth ante su ausencia de respuesta.

—Gracias, Chantho. Hiciste bien —le respondió, guiado no por el instinto si no por una personalidad que aún estaba tratando de descubrir. Aún estaba intentando saber quién era él mismo. "Yana". Chantho le había llamado "profesor" por inercia, aunque no sabía si lo era o lo había sido. Pero si quería que sus conocimientos salvasen Utopía quizá tendría que convertirse en uno.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el reloj. El metal estaba extrañamente cálido al tacto, como si estuviese cargado de energía aunque eso fuese imposible. Al cerrarse sobre el reloj el ruido en su mente se hizo de nuevo más fuerte y los retazos de su memoria deshecha, más punzantes.

Lo guardó en el bolsillo. Un misterio más que ya resolvería.

—Vamos, Chantho —repitió el profesor. En algún momento había quedado claro que la malmooth se había convertido en su ayudante en aquella empresa.

Tenían que encontrar un sitio donde trabajar y ponerse manos a la obra. Quién sabía cuánto tiempo les daba el universo para encontrar una solución.


	2. v2.0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras escribía esto me di cuenta viendo de nuevo el episodio de Utopía de que sí se medio explican los orígenes de Yana y que, por tanto, todo lo que había escrito era una divergencia del canon. Aún así me gustaba mucho la versión como para tirar al traste todo el fic por lo que decidí escribir una segunda versión que sí coincidiese con el canon sobre cómo Yana adoptó ese nombre.  
> Sobre cómo el universo se lo dio porque era el único nombre que podía tener.

Había huido. Pero era evidente que huiría. Rassilion debería haberlo previsto antes de decidir que lucharía en aquella guerra por él. Oh, en realidad lo había previsto pero la guerra era caótica, la guerra era fuegos y pesadillas y en la guerra era fácil (y muy difícil) escapar. Había demasiados problemas que requerían la atención de Rassilion y sus hombres de confianza, y cuando vio la oportunidad el Amo la aprovechó y huyó.

No pensaba morir en una guerra que no era la suya defendiendo a quienes despreciaba.

Pilotaba una TARDIS de tercera (o aún peor: de cuarta o de quinta. De serie z). Una de las TARDISes que ya se había retirado y que la guerra había requerido que se pusiese de nuevo en funcionamiento. Incluso los considerados locos y las TARDISes viejas eran necesitadas en aquellos tiempos oscuros. Gallifrey había caído más bajo de lo que ningún Señor del Tiempo podía acusarle a él de haberlo hecho, arrastrada por los daleks y Skaro y una guerra que había comenzado con la creencia de los Señores del Tiempo de que tenían derecho a gobernar desde sus pasivos papeles, de juzgar que los daleks eran una amenaza demasiado grande. Tan grande que incluso la guerra se les había ido de las manos ante aquellos oponentes.

Pero al Amo no le importaba. No era su guerra. Lo único bueno era la suerte de que hubiese servido para que reiniciasen su ciclo de reencarnaciones. Ahora tenía un nuevo ciclo, brillante y prometedor, delante de sus ojos. Solo un loco de verdad no lo aprovecharía.

Sin embargo huir de la guerra no era fácil. La guerra te abrazaba, la guerra te perseguía una vez te involucrabas en ella. Y aunque no hubiese querido él había combatido y contemplado sus horrores con sus ojos. Y ahora la guerra lo reclamaba.

Tuvo que atravesar nebulosas en llamas para huir y atravesando sus pesadillas todas las luces de la TARDIS comenzaron a parpadear a su alrededor. La nave se tambaleaba entre turbulencias, herida y dañada. Tocada y a punto de hundirse. No llegaría muy lejos. No lo suficiente para llegar a un lugar seguro, si es que lo había en la mayor guerra que vería el universo y su tiempo.

Giró la pantalla, buscando las coordenadas más lejanas que podía alcanzar mientras la TARDIS caía a trompicones por el vórtice del tiempo.

Rebuscó en los compartimentos de la nave hasta localizar la única solución posible. La TARDIS se estrellaría y probablemente no se recuperaría de aquel golpe. Mejor: eso significaría que quedarían menos rastros que los daleks o Rassilion pudiesen rastrear de él. Pero un Señor del Tiempo siempre era llamativo y más si el resto estaban en la burbuja que había creado la Guerra del Tiempo.

Solo había una mejor forma de borrar su rastro hasta que la guerra terminase y, oh, por él podía consumirlos a todos, a daleks y Señores del Tiempo por igual. Bien mirado, ¡mejor que fuese así! Rassilion había creído que podía controlarle, comprometerle a una deuda, pero él nunca les había debido nada.

Abrió el reloj de bolsillo plateado. Era una pieza hermosa. Y despreciable, y poderosa, por lo que era capaz de hacer. Disfrazarle como un humano cualquiera, con un único corazón, y ocultando sus recuerdos para hacer el disfraz aún más creíble. La sola idea de hacerse pasar por un humano, de sentirse como uno de ellos, le hacía torcer los labios en un rictus. Sería divertido: los humanos siempre habían sido la raza favorita del Doctor. El Doctor que ni siquiera había estado en las filas durante la guerra. Siempre había sido un cobarde pero ahora quedaba más que claro. Pero ser humano era mejor que la muerte y él era un superviviente nato. Además solo sería temporal: cuando fuese el momento volvería a abrir y activar aquel reloj y su verdadera naturaleza volvería cuando la guerra ya hubiese acabado y solo quedase tierra quemada. Y sobre la tierra quemada era donde mejor se podía construir.

El Amo sonrió al activar el reloj mientras la TARDIS se derrumbaba agónica contra su destino.

Volvería.

**∞**

Los restos enterrados en la arena eran irreconocibles. Había metal y había otras cosas. También había sensaciones que pesaban más que el humo que hacía rato que ya se estaba disolviendo en el claro aire del mediodía. El sol arrancaba pequeños destellos de los restos que sobresalían en la infinita arena que recorría la infinita cosa sin muescas ni hendiduras de la Costa de la Devastación Plateada. Las tranquilas aguas que la bañaba no parecían devastadoras pero los nombres van más allá de las apariencias. Los nombres son poderosos.

Hacía tiempo que el Rostro de Boe había dejado de ser un niño en aquellas orillas y aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que aquel apodo, dado por su bonito rostro, se convirtiese en algo más. En un nombre tan poderoso que dejaría atrás cualquier otro nombre que hubiese tenido antes.

Fue entonces cuando el Rostro de Boe encontró al niño.

El muchacho tan solo tendría ocho o nueve años y las mejillas manchadas de humo y cenizas, manchadas del impacto de lo que fuesen los restos que lo rodeaban. Pero era evidente que él y sus restos venían de lejos. De lejos y de arriba, de las estrellas. Aquellos restos se habían calcinado en la atmósfera y aquel muchacho de pelo castaño corto y revuelto tenía suerte de haber sobrevivido. Debía de haber sido un milagro.

El Rostro de Boe había salido, recorriendo la bahía, siguiendo una corazonada. Aquel suave cráter en la arena era su corazonada. El viento arrastraba la arena con suavidad, desplazando las dunas a lo largo de la bahía Boeshane. Si los dejaban ahí no tardaría en cubrir los restos.

El Rostro de Boe los dejó, inservibles, para que el viento los borrase bajo la arena pero se llevó al niño, aún inconsciente. En su mano había, agarrada con fuerza entre los pequeños dedos, un reloj de plata. Cuando lo cogió no pudo abrirlo.

Nadie podía, salvo su dueño.

El viento y la arena también dispersarían la sensación, como bocanadas, de tiempo puro que flotaba en el aire.

**∞**

El Doctor se quedaría con la boca abierta del asombro si viese a aquel niño. El Rostro de Boe sonrió al imaginárselo, con total claridad. Aquel niño era único, valioso. El resto de humanos y demás habitantes de aquella colonia terrestre, la raza Boe, no hubiesen sido capaces de apreciar la diferencia, estaba perfectamente camuflado. Tanto que quizá ni el propio Doctor se hubiese dado cuenta de ello pero el Rostro de Boe era especial. Hacía muchos siglos que lo era y seguiría siéndolo durante muchos más. Y sabía cosas.

Sabía, por ejemplo, lo que era el reloj que el niño sostenía entre los dedos como si le fuese la vida en ello, aún estando inconsciente, y que ahora reposaba en la mesilla junto a la cama, esperando a que despertase con paciencia.

Sabía, por poner otro ejemplo, que el muchacho se despertaría confundido. Debía haberse regenerado justo antes, o justo después, de utilizar el reloj tras el impacto contra la superficie. Eso o era una regeneración especialmente joven. Pero sabía también reconocer el aliento que se respiraba a su alrededor cuando lo había encontrado.

Era peligroso, por quién era, pero también era una oportunidad, por quién le había encontrado. El Doctor le había hecho muchos favores, encontrar a este niño perdido e intentar cuidar de él era un favor que él podía hacerle.

La península Boeshane no era un lugar tan peligroso como en el siglo 51, a pesar de que aún encerrase sus peligros.

El Rostro se preguntó en qué momento del tiempo se encontraban cada uno de ellos (él, el Doctor, ese niño, la persona que había sido antes...), como siempre que sus caminos se cruzaban con un viajero del tiempo. Era casi un acto reflejo que había aprendido a ignorar. Con los viajeros temporales carecía de sentido hacerse esa pregunta. Era mucho más fácil aceptar lo que llegaba, sin más.

Ese niño había llegado en un buen momento pero en uno malo también. No hubiera sabido qué hacer con él si ese incidente se hubiese producido siglos antes, pero también sabía que hubiera sido capaz de desenvolverse mucho mejor con la situación si hubiese ocurrido siglos más tarde. Pero había llegado ahora.

¿Qué hubiera dicho el Doctor ante algo como aquello? Si el Rostro hubiese podido se hubiese planteado avisarle pero quizá era mejor así. Hasta que sus caminos se cruzasen de nuevo.

Cuando despertase todo iba a ser mucho más complicado que ahora mientras aún permanecía inconsciente, pero con un corazón latiendo con claridad hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

**∞**

—¿Quién soy?

El muchacho tardó en hacer aquella pregunta crucial. Había despertado en mitad de una cómoda cama. La luz entraba por la ventana por encima de su cabeza. Los rayos del sol tenían un color cálido, dorado, cuyo efecto se potenciaba en las paredes beige a su alrededor, desprendiendo una sensación agradable. Pero esa sensación, de despertar como en mitad de un sueño, no paliaba la mareante ausencia de recuerdos, el redoble resonando al final de su cabeza cuando intentaba pensar cómo había llegado hasta aquella cama y dónde había estado antes.

O siquiera quién era.

No había tardado en salir de la cama y tratar de buscar una explicación. No tardó en encontrarla. No había aparecido mágicamente en aquella cómoda cama, si no que había sido encontrado en la bahía que se veía desde la ventana (la arena y el mar, diferenciados por una insignificante línea de orilla, se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista de un dorado y un azul y una amplitud que robaba el aliento, que casi le hacía olvidarse del redoble y de los recuerdos que no tenía). Quien le había encontrado no sabía de dónde venía ni cómo había llegado allí pero lo importante no era el pasado, si no el futuro le había dicho.

Pero eso aún no respondía a la pregunta más importante.

Al parecer iba a pasar a su tutela, aunque no sería durante demasiado tiempo por desgracia, le había explicado mientras le daba ese reloj, la única posesión que llevaba encima cuando había sido encontrado. La pieza de relojería era hermosa y delicadamente labrada, cálida al tacto, y parecía demasiado grande en su mano. No se le ocurrió abrilo en aquel momento.

—¿Quién soy? —le preguntó. Daba vértigo intentar pensarlo. Daba ganas de intentar agarrarse a algo que pudiese sostenerlo. Apretó un poco más fuerte el reloj entre los dedos sin pensarlo—. No lo recuerdo. Tampoco recuerdo mi nombre —explicó con algo atenazado en el pecho.

No le había hablado aún de ese sonido en su cabeza. Quién era era más importante. Pero aún así no se le ocurrió ni decirlo. Incluso pese a saber que lograr responder a esa pregunta no haría que ese sonido, que parecían el ritmo de algo, cesase. Incluso pese a que se acentuaba al intentar recordar, al intentar encontrar esos recuerdos en los recovecos de su mente vacía.

Era como perder el equilibrio.

—Yana —dijo él. Se había mostrado amable en todo momento, aunque había dicho que no tardarían en separarse. Ahora le miraba profundamente, como si pudiese entender mucho más de lo que decían sus labios. Casi como si pudiese atravesarle y saber que ese sonido redoblaba en sus oídos. Pero no podía saberlo. Nadie podía entenderlo. Era lo único que sabía—. Tu nombre será Yana.

Su nombre iba a ser Yana.

El sonido no desapareció pero pareció calmarse, al igual que la sensación de pérdida de equilibrio en los talones pese a estar quieto.

Asintió.

No sabía quién había sido ni cómo había llegado hasta allí o qué significaba ese reloj, pero sería Yana. Lo importante era el futuro como había dicho su rescatador. Aún apretando el reloj Yana asintió.

**∞**

¿Qué otro nombre podía darle? Yana. Era perfecto. Era el adecuado. No había sido Yana antes pero ahora lo era.

¿Qué diría el Doctor cuando lo descubriera? Al Rostro de Boe que rescató al niño perdido, inesperada y esperanzadoramente humano, le hubiese gustado saberlo. El Rostro de Boe que le confesó aquellas cuatro palabras al Doctor no necesitaba saberlo. Ese era su regalo por todos los favores que le había hecho todas las veces que sus caminos se habían cruzado a través de tiempo y el espacio.

No estaba solo. En ese momento sus palabras llegarían como un aliento de speranza y luego un resquemor de traición a los dos corazones del Doctor, que no podía saberlo porque ese niño crecería teniendo un corazón.

Pero en algún momento sus caminos se cruzarían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo de Utopía Yana comenta que le encontraron siendo un niño en la península de Boeshane. Ahora sabéis por qué la versión anterior del fic divergía del canon xD No se decía en ningún momento que lo encontrase el Rostro de Boe (¿Jack Harkness? Chanchan, lo dejo a vuestra elección) pero dado que era la región Boeshane me pareció una coincidencia apropiada y una buena idea que el propio Rostro le diese el nombre de Yana sabiendo quién era en esta versión.   
> ¡Podéis quedaros con la que más os guste de las dos!


End file.
